wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Story Of Emma's Glasses
The Story Of Emma's Glasses is a story and song from Rock & Roll Preschool. Anthony narrates this story. Lyrics and Transcript Anthony: The story of Emma's glasses. One day, at the Wiggle House, Emma was wearing her glasses to read her favorite book. But she couldn't see the pages clearly. She had another look; she couldn't see the pages clearly. She looked at Anthony and he was a blurry blue mess to her. Emma: (singing) I woke up this morning And I tried to read my book It looked a little blurry so I took another look The Male Wiggles: She woke up this morning And she tried to read her book It looked a little blurry so she took another look Anthony: Emma took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes and had another look at Anthony. But, once again, all she saw was a blurry blue mess. Emma: This is really quite perplexing And I don't know what to do Anthony, when I look at you all I see is blue The Male Wiggles: This is quite perplexing in this ever-twisting plot Maybe it is time to call the doc Anthony: Emma really couldn't read her book. She couldn't see the other Wiggles in the Wiggle House. She didn't know what to do. Were her eyes troubling her? She wasn't sure? Was it the glasses? The only thing to do was call the optometrist, the eye doctor. The Male Wiggles: Hello, Doctor Doctor Spectacles The eye specialist We heard you're the best Emma can't see clearly Everything is blurry We need your help We need your help Anthony: Doctor Spectacles was only too happy to come over right away to the Wiggle House and help out the Wiggle in distress with the blurry vision. Simon: (as Doctor Spectacles) Oh, hello, Emma Let me take a look I heard you had some trouble trying to read your book Emma: Hey there, Doctor, I cannot read my book Everything is blurry, everywhere I look Wiggles: Look, look (x4) Doctor Spectacles: No worries, Emma, it's clear why you can't see Your glasses are smudgy so here, have a wipee Men: Wipe, wipe (x6) Emma: Oh, yes, a wipe here. A little wipe there. This is quite fun actually when you get the hang of it. Ah, it's getting clearer. Hey, wow. Anthony: Doctor Spectacles worked out it wasn't Emma's eyesight that was troubling her. Her glasses were all smudged and dirty. A little wipee, wipee, wipee made the glasses clean, clean, clean and Emma could see, see, see. Emma: We have found an ending to this quite perplexing plot My glasses are now clean; before they were not All you have to do is a little cleansing wipe Thank you, Doctor Spectacles I can read day and night Men: She can read day and night Anthony: With Emma's glasses clean, she could read her lovely book. And she read her book and another book and another book. She looked at flowers and she had a wonderful day. And that's the end of the story. Song Credits Trivia *The song appeared in the episode Emma's Reading Challenge. *The part where The Wiggles call Dr. Spectacles is sung to the tune of Where Is Thumbkin/Frère Jacques. *The DVD version uses different dialogue spoken by Anthony. *The song was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube Page on November 23rd 2017. Video Category:Stories Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Rock and Roll Preschool songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Music Category:YouTube Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Focused on Emma Category:New Wiggles Songs Category:Series 8 Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Songs that Key Change